Teen Titans - The new Doctor
by Apocalypselama666
Summary: Two months after Tokyo the Teen Titans get a new member. A Doctor, but there is something deeper, and darker about him. Something that could expose the Titans to a familiar yet horrifying terror.
1. Chapter 1

Two Months after Trouble in Tokyo

Raven gently floated robin onto the medic bed. A deep gash slashed into his right leg caused him to quickly begin to bleed out. Michayl the new Titan Doctor pressed a clean cloth onto the deep gash. "Is he going to be able to walk?" Starfire asked as the titans surrounded robin. Yet gave Michayl space to work.  
"If he doesn't bleed out first." Michayl responded quickly. The blood soaked through so he added another layer. It required ten layers of cloths to stop the bleeding. He carefully removed the Cloth pieces and began sewing his leg. "Robin, listen. It is sewed and stitching are in. You're going to have to stay in bed though." He said, attempting to keep him calm.  
"But Serpent is still out there!" Robin yelled out as he tried to get up. Only to be forcefully pushed back down by Michayl.  
"NO!" Michayl yelled back. He turned around to his computer and entered Robin in, his injury, time of healing and an unmarked spot when he gets out. "You will lay here until it heals fully. If you tear it open more it could severe the artery. You were lucky it wasn't cut at all." Michayl said, sighing heavily as the rest of the Titans left the room.

Robin laid in the dark, he seemed asleep. The sound of fingers hitting keyboard keys was echoing in the Med bay. "Will I walk again?" Robin asked, eyes still shut.  
"The injury went to the bone. With Raven's and my own magic healing plus medicine and stitches... Yes, most likely." Michayl responded, not looking away from the computer screen. Robin sighed heavily. And again, and again until Michayl spun around in his chair, looking straight at him. "Yes?" Michayl asks, knowing something is wrong.  
"Serpent said something. It really got to me." Robin said longingly.  
"What did the villan say?" Michayl asked, now interested that something got to Robin.  
"After he beat me and Star to a pulp he said that the love between us was a weakness. That sooner or later, one of us will die in battle. And the other will break." Robin said  
"Well. It could be. But remember, the romance between you two is strong. That makes you two very much stronger then how the weakness makes you weaker." Michayl responded carefully, careful not to upset or sadden Robin more than he already is.  
"But, I messed up. My leg, I got injured. That doesn't happen to me!" Robin groaned.  
"Even Batman messes up sometimes. Injuries are part of the job." Michayl said confidently.

Three days passed and Robin left the Med bay. Michayl looks in the mirror, he wore a loose blue OP V-neck shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. Over the shirt he wore a long stitched together white lab coat. His hair was black and shaggy. His eyes were bright golden and half open as though he hadn't slept in days. The door to the Med Bay slid open as Beast Boy walks in, he groans loudly and flops onto the bed. "Robin wants me to clean my room but i'm too SIIICK!" He groans even louder.  
"This is the thirty eighth time you reported illness to excuse yourself of your duties." Michayl says, smirking lightly.  
"But i'm actually sick now." Beast Boy argues.  
"If you have a fever, i'll give you a Doctor's note that will excuse you of a Month of work. If you don't have one... You do all of Robin's chores too." Michayl negotiated as he put a thermostat inside Beast Boy's mouth, now he was struggling to leave. Michayl would not allow it. "No, you may truly be sick..." He said sarcastically as he removed the thermostat and saw no fever. Michayl shakes his head and makes a _tsk tsk tsk _noise which causes Beast Boy to leave with his shoulders hunched.

Michayl sat in his chair and opened a desk drawer. He took out a box and key. He then unlocked it and took out a peice of old paper and attempted to read the strange letter. He looked unsatisfied, annoyed. The door slid open again and he quickly folded it up, put it away, and locked it. He turned around to be greeted by a sluggish looking alien food presented by Starfire.  
"Taste?" She said, moving it closer to his face.  
"Why not..." He said as he took the bowl into his hands as he took a large spoonful and put it in his mouth. He looked happy with it and nodded.  
"Ok for dinner?" She asked quickly.  
"Uhm... Maybe for you and silkie. The other's may not enjoy it as much as you and I." He responded smiling slighty. Starfire nodded and walked out of the room. By this time he was waiting for Raven and Cyborg to walk in and talk to him. As if one queue the door slid open again and Raven walked in slowly, holding a book. She handed it to Michayl,  
"Can you read this language?. I've never seen it." She said with that emotionless tone and face.  
"I will attempt to." Michayl responded as he took the book and opened it. He looked closer, reading closely. "Yagmarian?" He said unsure.  
"If it is Starfire might know how to read it." She responded.  
"If its a magic book, and it turns out to be Yagmarian use caution. Yagmarians use dark magic a lot. Uncontrollable dark magic." Michayl warned. Raven simply nodded and left. Michayl leaned back in his chair, looking out the window. _Why do they come to me...? _He wondered. It was as if he gave off an aura of someone people need to talk to, come to for help. He was new to the Titans. His medical, astrobiology and magic knowledge was welcomed. But it was as if people NEEDED to talk to him about problems, interests or just, random things. _Well, might as well check up on Cyborg before I call it a night. _He thought as he left the room and headed towards Cyborg's.

He knocked and he heard Cyborg's voice giving him clearance to enter. He walked into his room slowly and saw Cyborg sitting on the floor, looking at his robotic arms. Michayl slowly sat next to him. He peered at Cyborg, as if giving the sign to spill what he was thinking.  
"Since you came, i've been wondering. Do you know any, alien technology, or medicine, or magic, even to make me... Human?" Cyborg asked inqusitvley.  
Michayl sighed, knowing this was kind of a touchy subject for him. "None that I know of. But, just because you're seventy five percent machine, doesn't mean you're not human. You're human because your soul, your very spirit is human. NOTHING will ever change that, not even if you're a full robot. Your machine parts do not define you. It is you that defines you. If you truly believe you are not human, than so shall that be." Michayl said, looking towards the ground before he got up. "No amount of cogs, gear and robotics will change your soul. I'm going to go to bed." Michayl continued as he yawned.  
"You sleep?" Cyborg said jokingly, causing Michayl to let out a small chuckle as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Flames surrounded Michayl as he looked around. Broken derelict buildings and ash filled skies were simply a warning to him. He fully turned around to see a nine foot Demonic creature standing there. His whole jaw was painted black, he had four eyes and red skin. He had long sharp horns. The only armor he wore was a right shoulder guard made of an alien steel, steel boots and thigh guards. He wore a long thick leather loin cloth and a simple brown leather harness to hold his massive demonic blade on his back. "This fate is inevitable. Resisting it is futile." The Demon said in a deep yet human sounding voice.  
"Not while I breath Nok'ragkar..." Michayl said, oddly calm yet standing tall in defiance.  
"Then we will cease that!" Nok'ragkar yelled out as he charged at Michayl, who did not even twitch as the Demon slammed into him, which caused the vision to disperse into a shadowy mist which flew behind Michayl and put out the flames. The buildings looked as though they were being healed. The skies cleared and light shined from the breaking ash clouds.

Michayl woke up, he stared straight at the ceiling, simply waiting. After a few moments he slid from his bed in the Med Bay and walked out the door into the hallway. He entered the main dwelling of the Titans. Beast boy and Cyborg were arguing about meat or tofu. Robin, Starfire were simply watching them. And raven had a cup of herbal tea and was reading a black book. He sat down at the end of the table. "Figure out the language Raven?" Michayl asked with true curiosity.  
"You were right." She said briefly before gazing back at her book.  
"Robin, how's the leg?" He asked with medical concern.  
"Healing nicely. Hurts but walkable." Robin responded as the arguing between Cyborg and Beast Boy grew louder.  
"How about you both make your own thing?" Michayl said attempting to resolve the situation.  
"We could but what would the rest of them eat?" Cyborg responded.  
"Take orders like if it were a restaurant." Michayl said.  
"Well a'right then." Cyborg said, surprised he didn't simply think of that. As for Michayl, he grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it. Instead of adding milk he added soda, which drew everybody's eyes.  
"Yes?" Michayl asked.  
"Soda... in, cereal?" Robin said very slowly. Michayl simply nodded as he took a spoonful.  
"You're a doctor..." Robin continued. Michayl just shrugged in return. After taking another bite he looked down at his cereal.  
"It is not diet." He said after swallowing.  
"That's not really... Never mind. Now, has anybody tracked down Serpent?" Robin announced. Nobody had an answer.  
"Maybe it would be wise to simply await for him to act again?" Michayl prompted, seeing as nobody was getting anywhere with tracking him. Robin didn't look like he liked that idea, but everybody else was fine with it.

"Gym time!" Robin yelled from the hallway. Cyborg and beast boy simply groaned and followed. Raven slowly followed and Starfire flew quickly to the gym. Michayl got there last. Robin was using the Dojo dummy, Cyborg was lifting tons, Beastboy was beating a bag using a gorilla. Starfire used steel mark boards and fired carefully to hit the mark. Raven simply meditates, chanting her usual mantra. Michayl did simple exercises. Push ups, sit ups. As he wasn't a fighter he did not need to train and practice like them. Everybody stopped their exercises as the loud alarm rang. Everybody ran to the main room. As they got there Robin activated the screen and computer.  
"The Hive is robbing the Jump City bank. Titans GO!" Robin yelled as they all charged to the door.  
"I'll come as a field medic." Michayl said as they all piled into the T-car save for starfire and Beast Boy who both flew.

As they got to the scene, the Hive were about to make their escape as Starfire destroyed the front of their giant vehicle with a star bolt. Robin charged mammoth as Cyborg and Beast Boy attacked Gizmo. Raven attempted to tangle Jinx in light posts but Jinx used her quick reflexes to escape their grasp. Starfire threw a number of star bolts at Billy Numerous, only to hit his doubles. Gizmo's technology was destroyed and he had been captured. Raven enclosed Jinx in a black bubble, closing it slowly on her until the grip was too tight to escape. Starfire destroyed all of Billy's copies and captured him. Everybody turned to Mammoth, how was now about to squash Robin.  
"ROBIN!" Everybody called simultaneously. Michayl, who was hanging back near the car not phased through the concrete. He reappeared above Mammoth, he slowly fell, a black aura surrounding his hands as he fell on Mammoth's back, began slammed it two fingertips into nerves in his back, particularly his spine joints, causing him to be temporarily paralyzed. Michayl, stood on his shoulders and flipped backwards, landing perfectly on his feet. Mammoth fell, this caused everybody to stare and gasp at Michayl, who, until then never showed ANY combat experience or combat magic. Raven seemed to be surprised as she recognized her own magic he was using.  
"Yes?" Michayl asked slowly, wondering what everybody was looking at.  
"DUDE! You just took down Mammoth. In less than a minute!" Beast boy called out loudly.  
"I'm sure if Robin had not tired himself from training he would have taken him down even more easily." Michayl said modestly.  
"That was very good." Robin said, smirking heavily. "I would like to see what you can do some more. Next battle, you take lead." Robin continued. Michayl merely nodded in confirmation.

Back the Tower Michayl was again attempting to read the mysterious letter. The door slid open as Raven came in.  
"How did you do that?" She questioned louder than usual. Michayl this time slowly put the letter away.  
"Born with them." Michayl answered quickly before standing.  
"No. That's not possible. I have my powers for a reason! I have my powers because of my father." Raven said calmly.  
"As do I." Michayl answered, looking straight into her eyes. Raven quickly caught on before her eyes widen and she rushes from the room. Robin came after right after her, he looked back and saw her rushing away.  
"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked.  
"Oh, she found out the meaning of one of her really good books." Michayl lied.  
"Oh, makes sense, I guess. You know, you can come out of this room. You're allowed to wander and come out to, socialize." Robin said, looking at Michayl now.  
"I didn't want to over step my bounds." Michayl said "And plus, people seem to come to me." He continued.  
"Yeah, I don't know why but it feels like everybody, including me, feels its easy to talk to you about personal things." Robin said, curios.  
"Yes. I've noticed the same thing." Michayl said smirking.


End file.
